


Please, Love Me

by monkeyihihji



Series: Only Us [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But so is Stiles, Derek is an idiot, Getting Together, I tried to write less angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, i think its still a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyihihji/pseuds/monkeyihihji
Summary: It had been officially three months since Derek came back to Beacon Hills. In those three months he managed to help take down a pack of hunters, he found himself moving back into his old loft, training Scott’s betas when the alpha was away, and somehow he got into the habit of visiting the Sheriff on Fridays. Except, he also hadn't heard from Stiles in three months.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Only Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632994
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	Please, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the sequel that I mentioned! I'm not for sure I like how I turned out, but I'm going to keep it. it's a little shorter than I planned, but it works. This can be read as a standalone, but there will be some references to the It Could Have Been You. I recommend that you read that one first.

It had been officially three months since Derek came back to Beacon Hills. In those three months he managed to help take down a pack of hunters, he found himself moving back into his old loft, training Scott’s betas when the alpha was away, and somehow he got into the habit of visiting the Sheriff on Fridays. The town was now aware of the supernatural, and even though it took them awhile to rewrite the lies they were told, the citizens were slowly becoming more open-minded about accepting the pack. 

The pack had gone their separate ways again, but the bond felt stronger than it had before. Scott was occasionally off recruiting or helping surrounding packs. Lydia went off to college but still tried to call every weekend. Malia was off exploring the world, she had asked Derek if he wanted to go but he told her that he didn’t want to ruin her experiences. Liam and Mason went back to school as if nothing ever happened. Jackson went back to London with Ethan. And Stiles had left with barely a word said to Derek. Not that he was upset about that; he understood the human needed to go back to his internship, but Derek had assumed that maybe things would’ve been different after the whole roadtrip. 

It wasn’t like Stiles fell off the side of the planet or anything, he still kept in touch with other members of the pack. From what Derek understood, he had met Scott in Los Angeles a few times and his FBI internship was nearing its end. Derek sometimes found himself repeating their last conversation in the car. Stiles’ strained voice when he said that he would’ve dropped anything to be Derek before Mexico, but how now he couldn’t. Which was understandable. Stiles was with Lydia now. His first love. His partner in crime. The perfect half to his detective brain. It was poetic; a movie type ending. And Derek was okay with it.

Except, there was still a part of him that wasn’t okay with it. There was still a part of him that wanted Stiles to himself. He wanted to be surrounded by his spiced apple scent; he wanted to see if Stiles tasted the same. He wanted to hear Stiles laugh, be there when he cried. Of course, he said none of this outloud, although, he was sure the Sheriff knew just by the looks he occasionally got from the older man.

Derek wasn’t even for sure how the tradition between him and the Sheriff began. One day he saw the man in the store and commented on his baseball shirt and the next thing he knew, he was invited over to watch the game. It was definitely awkward at first; the only times Derek had been in the Stilinski home were the times he had snuck in through the window of Stiles’ room. He had never even seen the living room until that day. The following week, Noah had called him and invited him over again. After that, Derek just kept visiting. He usually brought dinner--healthy, of course, he knew how much Stiles would yell at him otherwise--and Noah provided the drinks. They never mentioned Stiles during their hangouts. They would discuss their week and then sit down to watch the game, if there wasn’t one on, then they’d watch an action movie. Derek always looked forward to the end of the week just for those moments. 

It was actually where he was going when he heard the tell tale rabbit paced heartbeat just outside of his door. Derek froze. His heartbeat quickly tried matching the pace and he took a deep breath to calm down. It was just Stiles. Stiles who was probably back in town to visit his dad. Stiles who definitely did not make Derek’s wolf want to shove him against a wall and mark him. Stiles who had a girlfriend. Finally, there was a hesitant knock on the door. Derek took another deep breath as he moved to the door and opened it. 

“I hate you.” Stiles huffed immediately when the door was open. He pushed past Derek and let himself in without an invitation.

“Hello, Stiles. Please, come in.” Derek said sarcastically to himself as he closed the door. 

Stiles was already passing in the living room by the time Derek turned back around. He smelled heavily of anxiety which made Derek worry. Luckily, he didn’t smell any of the bitter resentment that Stiles had carried a few months ago. He looked better too. He looked well-rested, well, more rested than he normally did. His hair was longer than he normally kept it and it fell into his eyes, Derek had the urge to brush it away. 

“You.” Stiles stopped and pointed at him. He sounded angry but the only chemosignal other than anxiety Derek could smell was frustration. 

“Me?” Derek questioned. 

“You.” Stiles confirmed, continuing his pacing. One of his hands rested at his side and the other found his way to his mouth as he bit his nails. Derek tried his hardest not to stare.

“Me.” Derek echoed, not for sure what was going on. 

“Things were alright before…” He trailed off, his hand that was connected to his mouth now flailed in the air. “And now… fuck. Now, things are confusing. And now I’m confused about the confusing things that are happening because of the fact that I’m confused. And the thing is, I’m not confused about what you think I’d be confused about. I’m confused because I am so certain that I’m right about this.”

Derek blinked slowly, “You’re confused… because you’re right about something.”

“Yes!” Stiles stopped and glared at him. 

“Stiles. I’m not following.” Derek said. What the hell was the human even saying? He couldn’t tell if he was angry or not. Was this about spending time with his dad? Or staying in town? One moment Stiles is angry at Derek for leaving and now he might be mad that he stayed? Now Derek was confused. 

Stiles stared at Derek for a long moment before he moved closer and shoved a finger in Derek’s chest. “You. You confused things.” 

Derek felt his heart skip a beat and he forced himself to stay calm, but he could feel his cheeks heat up. “Now I’m confused about how I confused things.” 

Stiles actually growled in frustration, “Fuck it.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s shirt and pulled the man’s face against his own.

Derek took a moment to register Stiles’ lips his own and then suddenly they were kissing. Stiles hands moved from Derek’s shirt to his back, pulling their bodies even closer. Derek wasn’t for sure where exactly to place his hands; he wanted to touch everywhere once but he also didn’t want to ruin the moment and place his hands in the wrong spot. As if sensing Derek was beginning to overthink, Stiles’ slipped his tongue into his mouth and everything else faded away. Derek’s hands found their way to Stiles’ hips and their teeth clinked together as the kiss became more heated. 

He was kissing Stiles and nothing else mattered. He was wrong; he definitely did not taste like apples but instead he tasted of memories. He tasted purely of something that could only be described as Stiles; of sarcastic wit and awful timing jokes with the underlying layer of over protectiveness. He guided Stiles backwards and pinned him against the nearest wall. Stiles let out a moan of approval and Derek suddenly felt the need to feel his skin. More confident than he was a few seconds ago, Derek found himself slipping his hands slipping under Stiles’ shirt and he felt the human shiver at the contact. Derek found himself grinning at this and he moved from Stiles’ mouth to his neck. 

Derek nipped slightly at Stiles’ skin right at the same moment his phone began ringing in his pocket. Whatever spell he was under seemed to pop and he pulled away from Stiles. He pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID. “It’s your dad.” Fuck. He was late. 

“Why is my dad calling you?” Stiles sounded out of breath and Derek glanced back at him to see his lips bruised and his shirt nearly off. God, he looked even hotter than he had before. 

Derek cleared his throat, “I… we hang out on Fridays.” 

“Oh.” Stiles didn’t sound surprised or even bothered, “Raincheck him.” He pulled the ringing phone out of Derek’s hand and and pulled him back towards his mouth. 

For a moment, Derek was tempted to go back to kissing or possibly something more but alarms started going off in his head and he pulled back. “Wait, no. You have a girlfriend.” Who you love very much, Derek almost added. 

Stiles was silent for a moment and then burst out laughing. “You’re such an idiot,” he gasped between breaths. “She’s the one who told me to go after you!” 

It was Derek’s turn to be silent, “What?” 

“She told me to go after you,” Stiles repeated, “She knew something was up from the moment we came back to Beacon a few months ago. She never asked, but last week she called me up and said that we should break up because I was in love with someone else. And then she told me that you were still in Beacon Hills. That you had stayed.

“So I came home. Well, I didn’t drive this time. I flew. And on the flight, I thought about what she said and I realized she’s right. Derek, we fight. We yell at each other. I tried to get you arrested and you’ve probably wanted to kill me multiple times. You once told me that sometimes you have to fight with the people you love to get your point across. And, well. There’s no one I want to fight with more than you. I love you. Please, love me.”

All Derek could do was stare. He felt his mouth fall open at some point during the confession and he wasn’t for sure if he could close it. He wasn't sure how to respond. Stiles loved him. Lydia knew this. Stiles just said he loved him. Stiles just fucking quoted Derek back to himself. And now the young adult was just staring at Derek with such hope and terror in his face and Derek didn’t know if his response would be as beautiful. 

“It’s always been you.” He finally croaked out after Stiles’ started panicking in the silence. “I would be an idiot not to love you.” Derek pulled Stiles in close again and pressed his lips against his. “I’ve lost you before, I’m never making that mistake again.” 

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and nuzzled into him and breathed in slow and deep. His heartbeat finally seemed to calm down after beating erratically all this time. Derek found himself wrapped in the scent of apple and spices and closed his eyes and relaxed to the touch. He had been hugged before, but never like this. He rubbed his cheek against Stiles, subconsciously scenting him as his. Stiles was here and in his arms, he was never going to let the human go again.


End file.
